Missed the Boat?
Dialoge miniatur|Kenny hat einen Auftrag für Huang miniatur|Er soll sich mit einigen Mafiosi treffen miniatur|Obwohl der Bootsmotor ständig streikt... miniatur|... kommt das Meeting zustande miniatur|Huang lässt sich ungern... miniatur|... von den italienischen Gangstern verarschen miniatur|Er will den Deal durchziehen miniatur|Kaum geschehen, rückt ein Hubschrauber an miniatur|Die Coastguard will ihn dingfest machen miniatur|Nach geglückter Flucht übernehmen andere Gangster die Ware (im Lagerhaus) * Wu „Kenny“ Lee: Also, das beschissene Schwert wurde von einer Geheimgruppe innerhalb der Koreaner gestohlen... du warst also im Recht, als du sie angegriffen hast, Huang. * Huang Lee: Ihr Boss ist noch da draußen... es könnte jeder sein. * Kenny: Nicht jeder: Er ließ Yu Jian eigens stehlen, um mich zu blamieren und meinen Erfolg bei Hsin zu behindern. * Huang: Wer auch immer der Kerl ist, er hat also davon profitiert, dass du beim Boss im Ansehen gesunken bist? Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, Onkel, dann siehst du momentan wie ein Dreckskerl aus. * Kenny: Dreckskerl würde ich nicht sagen. Eher ein harter, edler Krieger auf einer Durststrecke, ich streite es aber nicht ab... Es wäre also sehr schlau, wenn wir Chan und Zhou von nun an sehr genau beobachten... (er hebt seinen Kopf) * Kenny: Eine Schlange und ein Trottel. * Huang: Glaubst du, einer von ihnen bereitet einen Angriff auf Hsin vor? * Kenny: Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten mit dem dummen, alten Bastard wieder reinen Tisch machen. Er hat mich gebeten, seinen wunderbaren Gangster-Freunden zu helfen, ein Boot voller Ware in die Stadt zu bringen. Die sollten demnächst ankommen... * Huang: Überlass das mir, Onkel... (kurz darauf: Huang ist mit dem Boot unterwegs – der Motor fällt aus) * Huang: Komm schon, du Stück Scheiße! (der Motor läuft wieder) * Huang: Hör auf mit dem Mist... nicht wieder absterben, dummes Stück Scheiße! (er erreicht den Treffpunkt) * Gangster: Hey, unser chinesischer Lieferjunge ist da. Hoffentlich hast du ’ne Extraportion Entensoße dabei. * Huang: Verdammt komisch... * Gangster: Meinst du, ich bin komisch? Wie ein Clown? Amüsierst du dich über mich? (Huang wird sauer) * Huang: Ich hab den Film auch gesehen, Schwachkopf. Und jetzt halt’s Maul und gib mir das Zeug, oder ich zeig dir, was ich von Clowns halte. * Gangster: Okay, okay. Herrgott, bleib locker. Verkrampfter Arsch. (die Übergabe geht über die Bühne, die Mafiosi verschwinden... und die Küstenwache taucht auf!) * Küstenwache: Sie da in dem Boot, Sie sind festgenommen! Wir machen hier keine Scherze, Mister! (Huang flieht) * Küstenwache: Bereiten Sie sich darauf vor, geentert zu werden! – Sie werden geentert! – Sie da im Boot... stellen Sie den Motor ab! – Wir müssen Ihre Fracht überprüfen. (während der Flucht bleibt erneut der Motor stehen) * Huang: Verdammt noch mal! (kurz darauf ein drittes Mal) * Huang: Du elendes Stück... KOMM SCHON! (wenn man noch länger unterwegs ist, setzt der Motor immer mal wieder aus) * Huang: Das ist es! Ja! Gutes Boot! Guuuuutes Boot! – Mach mir keinen Ärger mehr, Boot! – Ich kann auch schwimmen! – Ja! So wird’s gemacht (zurück am rettenden Pier: zwei Gangster warten bereits) * Gangster 2: Sag Hsin Danke, aber ab hier übernehmen wir, Nudeljunge. (die Mafiosi hauen mit dem beladenen Boot ab) Mission Fahr so schnell du kannst zu einem nahegelegenen Pier gleich südlich der East Borough Bridge. Kenny hat dort ein Boot für dich hinterlassen. Steig ein und mach dich in Richtung Norden auf den Weg zum angezeigten (blauen) Treffpunkt, östlich der Dukes Bay Bridge. Du hast zwei Spiel-Stunden Zeit (zwei Minuten in der Realität), dort anzukommen, andernfalls verlassen die dort wartenden Mafiosi den Treffpunkt wieder. Unterwegs gibt der Bootsmotor seinen Geist auf. Nutze per Touch-Pen den Seilzug-Handstarter, um das Boot wieder zu starten und fahr zügig weiter zum Treffpunkt. Sobald dort die Warenübergabe gelaufen ist, beginnt die eigentliche Action: Ein bewaffneter Hubschrauber (ähnlich einem Maverick) und Schlauchboote der Küstenwache kreuzen auf und machen dir das Leben schwer. Gib Gas und versuch, den Schüssen der Küstenwache zu entgegen (dein Boot hat jetzt einen Schadensbalken, der sich schnell füllt) und den Heli bzw. die Schlauchboote abzuhängen. Feuere, wenn nötig, zurück und fahr mitsamt der Schmuggelware zurück zum Pier in East Island City, wo du gestartet bist. Unterwegs kommt es mehrmals vor, dass der Motor erneut absäuft. Betätige den Seilzug-Handstarter und lass dich nicht von den überall lauernden Booten der Küstenwache erwischen (du kannst auch ganz Dukes/Broker im Uhrzeigersinn umfahren, was allerdings keine Bestzeit ergibt). Sobald du in die gelbe Markierung vor dem Pier fährst, ist die Mission gelungen. Nimm den abgestellten Cognoscenti und mach dich vom Acker... Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, den Treffpunkt nicht rechtzeitig erreicht, oder das Boot auf der Flucht zerstört wird. E-Mails Betreff: Bestrafung und Belohnung. Lieber Neffe, es hat Hsin gefallen, was du mit diesen italienischen Arschlöchern gemacht hast. Es gefällt ihm allerdings ganz und gar nicht, dass wir Yu Jian noch nicht zurück haben. Ziemlich anspruchsvoller alter Knochen, was? Ich liebe ihn! Er hat mich bestraft, indem er einige meiner Besitztümer und Geschäfte an Chan und Zhou übergeben hat. Ich würde weniger Zeter und Mordio schreien, wenn ich nicht WÜSSTE, dass eines dieser Arschlöcher mich reingelegt hat. Aber wir müssen Beweise finden, bevor wir handeln. Und ich werde handeln. Ich kann sehr rachsüchtig sein. Oft quäle ich meine Haustiere. Meine Frau hasst mich. Das Schicksal unserer Familie liegt in deinen Händen, lieber Neffe. Mach’s nicht wie dein Vater – bau keinen Scheiß. Onkel Kenny. PS: Um Chan und Zhou besser im Auge zu behalten, kannst du gerne eine kleine Wohnung in Lower Easton benutzen, die mir gehört. Betreff: Große Zeiten ziehen herauf. Huang, besuch mich in meinem Haus in Lower Easton, um dein Studium der Kunst des Sieges fortzusetzen. Im Ernst, ich habe eine einmalige Gelegenheit für uns aufgetan. Zhou. Betreff: Kennys Verlust ist mein Gewinn. Hey Huang, da ich jetzt viele von Kennys Geschäften übernommen habe, kannst du mich offiziell als deinen Boss ansehen. Aber mir wär’s lieber, wenn du mich nicht als Boss, sondern als Freund siehst, wenn auch als einen, der ein ganzes Stück wichtiger ist als du. Vielleicht sollten wir das feiern. Treffen wir uns am Jachthafen. Ich gebe einen aus. Dein Freund Chan. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Fortsetzung Datei:Zhou Radaricon.png – Zhou Mings → Cash & Burn Datei:Chan Radaricon.png – Chan Jaomings → Sa-Boat-Age [[100-Prozent-Checkliste (CW)|'Chinatown-Wars-Missions-Übersicht']] en:Missed the Boat? es:Missed the Boat? pl:Missed the Boat? Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Wu-„Kenny“-Lee-Missionen Kategorie:Easter Eggs